1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing structure for fan sensing element, which can eliminate the problem of displacement of the stator and the electronic element and prevent the windings from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, cooling fans with heat dissipation function have become very important components in various electronic products. The cooling fans are applied to many electronic devices ranging from small-size portable electronic devices to large-size electronic equipments of transportation tools. When an electronic device operates, high heat is often generated at the same time to affect the working efficiency of the electronic device or even cause crash of the electronic device. Therefore, the electronic device generally needs a cooling fan to dissipate the heat and lower the temperature of the electronic device so as to keep the electronic device stably working. The reliability and durability of the fan itself are also key factors to ensure that the electronic device works stably. Therefore, nowadays, all the existent fan manufacturers are striving to develop more diversified fans to satisfy various heat dissipation requirements.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a perspective exploded view of a conventional securing structure for fan sensing element. FIG. 1B is a perspective assembled view of the conventional securing structure for fan sensing element. The conventional securing structure for fan sensing element includes a stator assembly 10 and a circuit board 11. The stator assembly 10 includes multiple silicon steel sheets 101 and at least one insulation support 102. A sensing element 11 is disposed on the circuit board 11. The sensing element 111 on the market is generally secured to the circuit board 11 by means of surface mount technology (SMT) or by means of plug-in connection. When assembling the stator assembly 10 with the circuit board 11, due to the tolerances of the respective components of the fan, the stator assembly 10 and the sensing element 111 are often displaced from their true positions. This will cause the problem of rotational speed deviation. In addition, when assembling the stator assembly 10 and the sensing element 111, the windings 12 are often abraded by the sensing element 111. This will damage the windings 12.
According to the above, the conventional technique has the following shortcomings:    1. The stator assembly and the sensing element are often displaced from their true positions.    2. The displacement of the stator assembly and the sensing element will cause the problem of rotational speed deviation.    3. The windings are likely to be damaged.